Wishing Upon the Fallen Star
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Bintang jatuh, konon akan mengabulkan harapan seseorang yang meminta kepadanya. Namun bagi mereka bintang jatuhlah yang menghancurkan hidup mereka. Ketika harapan mulai mendesak hati mereka, akankah mereka kembali pada bintang jatuh? For BVF 2 Oktober.


**Wishing Upon the Fallen Star**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hai! Kembali bersama DarkTigrex si author gagal di BVF 2 OKtober! Wah, akhirnya, satu fic ByakuRen buat FBI! DarkTigrex seneng banget bisa nulis pair ini, terutama buat even spesial ini!XD Yah, karena si balok es dan babon merah ini jarang dapet perhatian khusus *ditempeleng Byakkun dan Ren-chan*digorok gara-gara manggil mereka ga bener*... inilah fic untuk saudara-saudara setanah air, terutama untuk fans ByakuRen!

Well, happy reading minna!

WARNING! : TYPO(S), alur kecepetan plus ga bener, OOC!

**XXXXX**

_Aku tak mengerti_

_Bagaimana bintang yang terjatuh_

_Kehilangan cahaya dan tempatnya di langit_

_Mampu mewujudkan sebuah mimpi?_

**XXXXX**

**Byakuya POV**

"_Ayah..."_

"_Hm?" Sang pria bermata biru metalik menurunkan pandangannya menuju anaknya di pangkuannya._

"_Apa ayah percaya jika kita memohon kepada bintang jatuh, kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan?" tanya sang anak dengan mata perak penuh kilat keingintahuan._

"_Bagaimana yah?" gumam sang ayah sambil menatap kembali langit malam. "Karena ayah sendiri belum penah melihat bintang jatuh."_

_Sang anak hanya memasang wajah cemberut tak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya. Sang ayah tertawa kecil melihat reaksi lucu wajah putranya. "Byakuya, mungkin aku tak pernah melihat bintang jatuh, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Jika kita percaya dengan apa yang kita inginkan, maka permohonan kita pasti akan terwujud."_

_Mata perak sang anak melebar penuh tanda tanya juga rasa penasaran kepada kata-kata ayahnya. "Jadi permohonan kita selalu dapat terwujud?"_

"_Ya..." Sang ayah mengusap pelan rambut putranya. "Walaupun tanpa melihat bintang jatuh."_

Kenangan masa kecilku bersama ayah masih terpatri dengan jelas di kepalaku. Soujun Kuchiki, putra dari Ginrei Kuchiki dan fukutaichou Divisi 6 terdahulu. Walaupun mendapat banyak cemoohan dari klan karena fisiknya yang lemah dan ketidakmampuannya untuk menjabat sebagai seorang taichou, bagiku ayah terlalu berharga bagiku untuk diungkapkan dalam kata-kata. Dia mengajarkanku banyak hal-hal berharga yang takkan pernah kudapat dari klan ataupun kakekku.

Dan disinilah aku, duduk di bawah langit malam bertabur bintang. Tatapanku masih melekat pada kerlipan cahaya di atas sana. Huh, memandang bintang sambil mengenang masa kecil, sungguh menyedihkan. Tapi, perkataan ayahlah alasan utamaku aku berada di sini. Bintang yang terjatuh penuh misteri, yang konon mampu mengabulkan permintaan seseorang. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, namun aku ingin membuktikan apa yang orang-orang percayai, juga perkataan ayah.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Aku menoleh menuju suara lirih itu berasal. Hisana, istriku tercinta. Dengan fisiknya yang rapuh ditambah dengan penyakitnya, sungguh ajaib dia dapat mencerahkan hidupku yang suram. Ah, dia terlalu mengingatkanku kepada ayah. Rapuh, namun mampu membuat hidupku lebih berharga.

"Kenapa duduk di luar malam begini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi bintang-bintang.

"Hisana, apa kaau percaya jika kita memohon kepada bintang jatuh, maka permohonan kita akan terwujud?"

Hisana terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Hmm, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu pasti, karena aku pun belum pernah melihatnya." Dia berjalan pelan menuju sampingku, iris violet tertambat pada kerlap-kerlip bintang. "Aku selalu ingin melihat bintang jatuh. Di Inuzuri, setiap malam bintang-bintang telihat begitu jelasnya. Namun aku terlalu kelelahan karena terus mencari Rukia di siang hari dan pada malam hari, mataku selalu terasa berat untuk terus menanti bintang jatuh. Ketika aku terbangun, matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur. Selalu begitu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Terdengar jelas nada penyesalan di setiap kata-katanya. Takkan ada satu pun orang yang akan menyangka di balik tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh, terdapat beban berat serta penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"Tapi, Byakuya-sama..." sambungnya dengan nada penuh harapan, " jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihat bintang jatuh, aku akan berharap aku dapat menemukan adikku yang hilang dan memaafkanku atas semua kesalahanku..."Suaranya begitu lirih, selirih semilir angin yang menemani langit malam.

Desahan kecil keluar dari mulutku. Kupejamkan mataku, menengadah menuju langit, merasakan semilir angin lembut dan cahaya bintang malam menerpa wajahku. Bintang-bintang terus menatap kami dalam bisu.

Kau percaya dengan bintang jatuh bukan, Hisana?

**XXXXX**

Hisana, bukankah aku pernah bilang engkau begitu mirip dengan ayah? Karena itulah, setiap saat aku diselimuti ketakutan bahwa engkau akan pergi meniggalkanku, sama seperti ayah.

Dan ketakutanku akhirnya terbukti.

Penyakit yang diderita Hisana tak kunjung membaik, malah bertambah buruk. Keadaan fisiknya terus menurun, ditambah lagi karena dia terus memaksakan diri mencari adiknya walaupun tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Hisana, aku mengagumi tekad bajamu untuk terus mencari adikmu yang hilang, namun kau terus melukai dirimu sendiri tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku merasa seperti seorang pria yang tak berguna.

Malam ini, malam terakhir musim dingin, menuju pagi musim semi yang hangat dan indah. Sama seperti kehidupan, meninggalkan masa lalu yang pahit menuju masa depan penuh kehangatan. Tapi itu semua menjadi terbalik untukku.

Aku terus memegang erat tangan pucat Hisana. Mata violetnya yang sayu semakin memudar bersama senyum letihnya yang terus menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Jujur aku tak sanggup melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun aku tak bisa meniggalkannya sendirian,

"...Byakuya-sama..."

"Sudahlah Hisana, kau harus beristirahat," ucapku lirih sambil merapatkan selimut ke tubuh kecilnnya.

"Tapi Byakuya-sama... aku harus mencari adikku..."

Di balik suaranya yang lirih, terdapat keinginan yang kuat untuk terus mencari adiknya. Maaf Hisana, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melukai dirimu sendiri lebih jauh.

"Sst..." Aku menyentuh lembut bibirnya, "...aku tahu kau harus mencari adikmu, tapi kau sudah terlalu lelah. Tidurlah..."

Akhirnya denngan mata berat dia memejamkan matanya. Aku tahu dia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga. Dengan lembut aku mengecup keningnya, mendoakan agar dia cepat sembuh.

Aku menatap langit malam di luar. Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa langit malam dapat secerah ini. Dengan langkah berat aku berjalan keluar, pandangan masih terpaku kepada langit. Para bintang menghiasi malam dingin ini dalam sunyi. Kuperhatikan satu persatu bintang-bintang yang terus berkelap-kelip. Pandanganku teralihkan menuju sebuah bintang yang terus bergerak...

Tunggu, itu bukan bintang. Itu bintang jatuh.

Jantungku berdebar cepat melihatnya. Itukah bintang jatuh, yang disebut-sebut mampu mengabulkan permohonan sesesorang? Sungguh indah memang. Namun apakah itu benar? Perkataan ayahku kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

"_Jika kita percaya dengan apa yang kita inginkan, maka permohonan kita pasti akan terwujud... Walaupun tanpa melihat bintang jatuh."_

Benarkah itu ayah? Aku... aku begitu putus asa sampai-sampai aku hanya mampu memohon. Tapi sudah tak ada lagi yang mampu kulakukan.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan... dan.. aku hanya meminta Hisana untuk terus berada di sisiku.

**XXXXX**

Pagi pertama musim semi, dimana lapisan salju putih meleleh, menumbuhkan tunas baru yang menanti di bawah tanah beku musim dingin. Kehidupan baru. Harapan baru. Kebahagian baru.

Namun itu semua menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang kau takkan pernah bisa terbangun darinya. Penuh dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk, kekecewaan, kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

Bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura pertama, sebuah bunga hidupku layu dan pergi diterbangkan angin.

Hisana.

Aku menangis dalam sunyi. Air mata menuruni pipiku perlahan. Tanganku gemetar memegang lengan pucatnya yang dingin. Hisana, mengapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkanku? Tahukah kau hanya dirimu yang tersisa dari hidupku?

Bintang jatuh, kemana kau membawa harapanku?

**Byakuya POV End**

**XXXXX**

**Renji POV**

Memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Heh, mana ada waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu! Di Inuzuri , Distrik ke-78 Rukongai barat, adalah tempat anjing memakan anjing kawan! Seekor anjing liar yang sempat-sempatnya memandang langit hanya untuk berharap hanya akan dilahap oleh yang lain dan mati! Lagipula, harapan apa yang ada di tempat busuk seperti itu? Tempat itu hanyalah pembuangan sampah dimana impian-impian teronggok membusuk. Berharap dan memohon hanyalah salah satu cara alternatif untuk mati di Inuzuri.

Namun, seburuk apapun pandanganku kepada harapan, aku tak mampu memungkiri di sudut hatiku aku masih ingin berharap. Ya, berharap agar aku dan teman-temanku dapat keluar dari kehidupan busuk ini. Tapi, sudah kubilang kan, berharaplah di Inuzuri dan tamatlah riwayatmu. Karena itulah, aku selalu mengabaikan harapanku dibalik debu tebal jalanan kumuh.

Hingga pada suatu hari Rukia datang menghampiriku yang masih enak-enakan tidur di bawah pohon.

"HEI BANGUN TUKANG TIDUR!"

Ogah-ogahan aku membuka mataku yang masih berat, "Yayaya, aku dah bangun nih. Ga perlu teriak kan?"

"Huh, ini dah pagi tapi kamu masih tidur?" cibir Rukia. Kadang-kadang aku sebal juga dengan sikapnya.

"Hm, bukannya biasanya kamu masih tidur jam segini?" aku bertanya balik dengan nada malas.

Mata Rukia langsung bebinar-binar. Dia itu kenapa sih, tiba-tiba senang sendiri? Kemudian dia duduk di sampingku. "Karena aku ada hal penting yang harus kuceritakan padamu!" Rukia mengambil napas panjang sebelum lanjut. "Tadi malam aku melihat bintang jatuh!"

Aku mendesah panjang kepada reaksinya yang berlebihan. "Oh, aku ga liat. Terus napa?" sahutku ga niat. Kenapa sih yang kaya gitu aja dihebohin?

Rukia memasang wajah kesal, yang menurutku hanya menambah aneh wajahnya."Bodoh! Karena itu, aku berharap agar kita dapat hidup lebih baik lagi!"

Seketika aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Siapa pun tahu bintang jatuh konon mampu mengabulkan harapan sesorang. Walau besar di Inuzuri, jujur aku masih ingin berharap. Dan harapanku yang kutinggal di belakang perlahan namun pasti muncul kembali, bagai anjing setia yang tersesat kembali pada tuannya dari jalanan.

**XXXXX**

Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak Rukia menceritakan tentang bintang jatuh. Dan sejak itulah aku terus menjalani hariku sambil terus menyimpan harapan untuk mendapat hidup yang lebih baik.

Lalu disinilah aku, berdiri di tebing tempat kami bermain bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya, tempat _dulu_ kami bermain bersama.

Ya, yang tersisa dari kami hanyalah Rukia dan aku. Ketiga teman kami telah tiada. Hidup di Inuzuri yang keras semakin bertambah keras tiap harinnya. Ketiga teman kami sudah tak mampu menanggunggnya, namun aku lega mereka tak perlu merasakan pahitnya hidup sekarang.

Ironis bukan, kau selalu berharap untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tapi yang kau dapat malah lebih buruk? Mungkin orang lain akan membuang harapan mereka jauh-jauh, namun entah kenapa aku yakin harapanku pasti tetap terwujud.

Aku masih merenungi ajakan Rukia untuk menjadi shinigami. Kehidupan shinigami tentu saja jauh lebih baik daripada penduduk Rukongai. Hei, jika kami berhasil menjadi shinigami, bukankah kehidupan kami menjadi lebih baik? Berarti harapanku mulai terkabul! Aku tertawa dalam pikiranku. Tertawa getir, karena aku akan menempuh kehidupan lebih baik, dibayar dengan nyawa teman-temanku.

Hatiku yang sempat ragu kembali memegang erat harapanku. Namun di sisi lain, aku ingin melepaskan genggamanku. Aku takut jika harapanku sekali lagi...

**XXXXX**

Kami berhasil masuk Akademi Shinigami pusat, tempat dimana para bangsawan belajar untuk menjadi shinigami. Pandangan orang-orang kepda kami, mantan anak jalanan Rukongai, meningkat secara pasti. Aku dapat masuk kelas unggulan. Rukia, yah, aku menyayangkan dia tak mampu masuk kelas unggulan, tapi dia tetap mampu untuk masuk kelas B, yang hanya beda setingkat dengan kelas unggulan. Aku mendapat teman-teman baru, antara lain Izuru Kira dan Hinamori Momo yang sekelas denganku. Hidup terasa sempurna bagiku, sampai-sampai aku hampir melupakan ketakutan konyolku kepada harapanku sendiri.

Hampir.

Sampai hari itu datang. Hari dimana Rukia diadopsi oleh klan Kuchiki.

Masih jelas di kepalaku saat itu. Dengan suara lirih dia menceritakan semuanya. Dan bodohnya otakku hanya berpikir seharusnya dia senang. Diangkat menjadi bangsawan dan mempunyai keluarga! Sungguh beruntung dia! Bukankah hidupnya akan jauh lebih baik dariku, sama seperti permintaannya kepada bintang jatuh?

TIdak, aku salah besar. Karena kebodohan itulah, aku membuangnya menuju kehidupan seperti di neraka. Kehidupan yang dingin dan penuh kesedihan. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan harapannya.

Sudah lewat 3 hari dari hari itu, dan Rukia sudah menyetujui tawaran itu. Dia baru saja pergi tadi pagi, tanpa sempat meberi salam perpisahan untukku. Atau mungkin dia sengaja menghindariku, orang yang mencampakkannya menuju dunia yang lebih kelam lagi. Rukia, bukan maksudku untuk mengantarkanmu menuju... Aku hanya ingin...

Argh! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Dengan kasar aku membaringkan tubuhku di rumput halaman belakang Akademi. Wajahku bertatapan dengan langit malam bertabur bintang. Sungguh indah, diantara kehidupanku yang kejam ini. Bintang-bintang yang bertebaran serasa mencemoohkanku dari atas sana. Tertawalah sepuasnya, bintang-bintang... Kalian dan bintang jatuh sialan itu...

Oh lihat. Ada bintang jatuh...

Tunggu, bintang jatuh? Dengan tatapan tak percaya aku menatap pijaran cahaya itu. Inikah... yang memberikan harapan palsu kepada kami?

Tenggorokanku serasa ingin memecahkan raungan kemarahan kepada benda terkutuk itu, jika diriku sendiri tak menahannya. Entah kenapa, sepotong kecil diriku masih ingin berharap lagi. Bodoh! Jika aku berharap lagi, entah apa lagi kesialan yang menimpa diriku!

Tapi, aku juga menyadari aku sudah tak berdaya. Hanya berharaplah yang dapat kulakukan sekarang. Menyedihkan, ternyata anjing liar pun tetap harus memohon kepada bintang jatuh. Kupejamkan mataku dan mulai memohon.

Aku hanya meminta Rukia untuk kembali kepadaku...

**XXXXX**

Menunggu. Itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Menuggu apa? Menunggu Rukia untuk kembali dari misinya di dunia nyata. Untuk apa? Untuk menunjukkan status baruku sebagai fukutaichou! Dengan status baruku sekarang, aku akan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku. Walaupun aku sudah bergabung dengan Gotei 13, Rukia tetap saja menjauhiku. Aku pun terus menahan diriku agar tak mendekatinya. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah anjing liar Rukongai, yang tak pantas dengan seorang bangsawan Kuchiki. Namun dengan statusku sebagai fukutaichou, derajatku hampir sama dengan Rukia, kalau tak dibilang lebih. Uh, aku semakin tak sabar untuk mengejutkannya! Harusnya kuikuti saran Kira untuk memberitahunya sebelum dia berangkat misi.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai fukutaichou Divisi 6 dan juga hari kepulangan Rukia. Sabarlah Renji, sabar sedikit lagi.

Aku menenangkan napasku dan perlahan membuka pintu kantor Divisi 6 dan masuk dengan langkah tegap. "Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-taichou. Saya Renji Abarai, fukutaichou baru Divisi 6."

Yang kusapa tak menjawab. Byakuya Kuchiki, taichou Divisi 6 dan orang yang mengambil Rukia dariku. Orang yang kubenci. Mungkin kalian pikir aneh jika aku mau bekerja dengan orang yang kubenci, namun ini kulakukan semata-mata untuk mengalahkannya dan meperbaiki hubunganku dengan Rukia.

Aku baru saja duduk di kursiku ketika Kuchiki-taichou berkata, "Kita akan menangkap Rukia Kuchiki, pelaku pelanggaran berat pentransferan keuatan shinigami kepada manusia. Posisinya sampai sekarang belum terlacak, namun kita akan segera pergi untuk menangkapnya jika posisinya sudah terlacak."

Begitu singkat, padat dan jelas. Namun cukup untuk meremukkan seluruh jiwaku. Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha sambil terus berharap untuk kembali di sisi Rukia. Tapi.. tapi...kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Harapanku kepada bintang jatuh yang telah kupupuk selama ini...

Bintang jatuh! Mengapa kau meruntuhkan harapanku dari langit?

**Renji POV End**

**XXXXX**

Pagi hari di awal bulan Januari yang terasa sedikit dingin karena pengaruh musim dingin tetap tak mempengaruhi para shinigami untuk bekerja. Byakuya Kuchiki termasuk salah satunya.

Melangkah pelan dari koridor, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki menjejakkan kakinya di salah satu halaman Kuchiki Mansion. Tempat dimana dia pernah memohon kepada bintang jatuh. Sebuah kenangan menyakitkan yang selalu ingin dia lupakan namun tak mampu.

Matanya melebar ketika dia mendapati seseorang selain dirinya di sana. Rukia, adik dari mendiang istrinya Hisana, hal terakhir yang ditinggalkan istrinya untuknya. Langit. Mengingatkannya kepada permohonannya kepada bintang jatuh. _Rukia, dia begitu mirip dengan Hisana, _batin Byakuya. _Kehadirannya sama sepert Hisana di sampingku... Namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda... _Mungkin Byakuya mampu menyayangi Rukia sebagai seorang kakak, tapibagaimanapun dia tak mampu menyayanginya seperti dia menyanyangi Hisana_._ Mereka begitu mirip namun juga begitu berbeda.

_Aku berpikir, mungkin dengan cara seperti inilah kau mengabulkan permohonanku, bintang jatuh..._

Sebelum keberadaannya diketahui Rukia, dengan cepat dia meninggalkan tempat itu menuju barak Divisi 6.

**XXXXX**

Dengan terburu-buru Renji melintasi jalanan Seireitei. Dia bangun telat sampai-sampai tak sempat sarapan. Perutnya terus berbunyi sepanjang perjalanan, namun dia tak menhiraukannya. Langkah terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang dan memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hei Rukia!"

Rukia hanya menoleh dan melemparkan senyum kecil. Renji, yang merasa aneh dengan tanggapan sahabatnya, berkari mendekatinya.

"Yo Rukia, kenapa hari ini kau kelihatan lesu?"

Rukia hanya memasang senyum dan memasang nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!"

Renji sudah mengetahui segala yang ada dibalik kata-kata Rukia. Sampai sekarang, dia tak pernah mampu untuk berhenti memikirkan Ichigo. Sejak perpisahannya yang Renji yakin pasti menyakitkan, dia terus mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. _Tentu saja, mereka berdua begitu dekat kan! _Pikir Renji. Karena itulah, walaupun Rukia berada di dekatnya, dia selalu merasa Rukia tetap jauh dirinya.

_Mungkin Rukia sudah kembali padaku...Tapi tetap saja terasa seolah dia berada begitu jauh..._

Lamunan terhenti oleh suara Rukia yang memecah keheningan. "Uhm Renji, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai nanti!"

Renji hanya melambaikan lemah tangannya menuju punggung ramping temannnya. Mendesah, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju barak Divisi 6.

**XXXXX**

Matahari sudah berada di puncak tertingginya, namun belum mampu untuk benar-benar menghangatkan hari pertengahan awal musim dingin ini. Udara yang cukup dingin dilembutkan oleh sinar matahari siang musim dingin. Sungguh keaadan yang begitu nyaman. Tak terkecuali di kantor Divisi 6.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu, diselingi oleh suara kertas yang ditumpuk ataupun dibalik. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini tak diselingi oleh gerutuan Renji. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, kehenimgan yang tak mengenakkan ditambah lagi dengan aura dingin seorang Byakuya Kuchiki cukup untuk menhancurkan hari mereka. Namun, bagi mereka, keheningan menjadi sarana mereka untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik, dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Walaupun terlihat tak mempedulikan sekitarnya, Byakuya selalu memperhatikan Renji dengan seksama di balik kesunyian. Mulai dari jalan berjalannya, raut wajahnya, hingga sikapnya selama dia mengisi berkas-berkas. Bisa dibilang, Byakuya mampu mengetahui ada sesuatu yang fukutaichou hanya dengan melihat sedikit perbedaan perilakunya. Dan hari ini, Renji mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengeluh ataupun menggerutu. Ini berarti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu penting atau sedang murung atas sesuatu.

Byakuya sebetulnya ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada Renji, namun diurungkan niatnya. _Mengapa aku begitu peduli padanya? Dia memang fukutaichouku, tapi bukan berarti aku harus peduli dengan hal kecil seperti itu kan? _Saking seriusnya, tanpa sadar sebuah geraman kecil keluar dari mulutnya dan memecahkan kesunyian.

Renji tentu saja mendengarnya. Sebuah geraman adalah hal yang sangat langka yang kau dapatkan dari sang taichou Divisi 6. Perubahan reiatsunya sedikit saja berarti ada sesuatu dengan taichounya. Dan sekarang Byakuya menggeram kecil, berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Namun anehnya, Renji tak merasakan aura dingin yang biasa keluar darinya. Ini adalah salah satu momen langka lain yang akan jarang kau temui.

_Kenapa aku tak merasakan hawa dingin darinya? _Batin Renji. _Apa dia sedang sangat senang? Namun dia juga menggeram. Ini jelas berarti ada masalah yang sangat mengganggunya. Sebetulnya ada apa dengan Kuchiki-taichou hari ini?_

"Uh, anda tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-taichou?"

Pertanyaan Renji cukup untuk membawa Byakuya kembali ke kenyataan. _Uh, aku pasti tak sengaja melakukan suatu hal aneh lagi, _pikirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cepat sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. "Ini jam istirahat siang, kau boleh beristirahat jika kau mau."

Jika sudah jam istirahat siang, biasanya Renji sangat bersemangat untuk untuk beranjak dari kantornya. Namun hari ini dia kelihatan tak begitu bersemangat untuk pergi. Satu hal lain yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Byakuya.

"Ah, saya permisi dulu taichou," ujar Renji sebelum dia meninggalkan kantor Divisi 6. Byakuya hanya menggangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Semuanya yang dia pikirkan itu semuanya bohong. Byakuya telah berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak ingin mengakui sebenarnya dia begitu peduli kepada Renji. Segala perubahan sikapnya hari ini membuat Byakuya begitu khawatir. Byakuya sebenarnya tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sudah tak mampu berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri.Mengapa dia begitu peduli pada Renji, itu hanya disebabkan oleh satu hal sederhana. Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa, atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin diungkapkan olehnya kepada Renji.

Sulit untuk dijelaskan mengapa dan sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, namun yang pasti dia selalu menikmati keheningan yang nyaman bersama Renji. Agak berat hatinya sebetulnya untuk mengijinkan Renji keluar walau hanya sebentar, namun dia juga tahu itu juga merupakan hak fukutaichounya.

"Jangan bodoh Byakuya," gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana dia memandangmu selama ini?"

Tentu saja Byakuya tahu bagaimana Renji memandangnya selama ini. Seseorang yang mengubah dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Orang yang harus dikalahkan. Batu penghalang yang harus dihancurkan.

_Tidak Renji, aku tak seperti yang kaulihat, _dia bergumam dalam hati. _Mungkinkah kau mau melihatku dengan berbeda, tak seperti yang kaulihat selama ini?_

Byakuya merasa semakin bodoh. Tak mungkin dia mengubah pandangannnya semudah itu. Tangannya mengepal erat, dia kesal sekaligus bingung dengan hal ini. Untungnya ini adalah musim dingin, musim yang begitu dia sukai, sehingga dia masih mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

Banyak yang dia sukai dari musim dingin. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang terasa seperti bagian dari dirinya. Malam yang lebih panjang dari siang hari memperbolehkannya mengamati bintang-bintang lebih lama dan lebih cerah daripada musim lain. Dan hujan meteor Quadrantids, yang tak banyak diketahui orang-orang. Mereka yang mengetahuinya pasti akan berbondong-bondong untuk menanti bintang jatuh, dan mengucapkan permohonan mereka.

_Bintang jatuh, ya? _Napasnya melambat, hanyut dalam setitik kesedihan. Bintang jatuh membawanya kembali dalam memori menyakitkan yang melukainya terlalu dalam. Sebuah harapan yang dibawa pergi oleh sang pijaran cahaya dan menghilang diantara langit malam. Menjadikannya tak pernah mau berharap lagi.

Namun, jauh di sudut jiwanya dia masih ingin berharap. Berharap agar dia mau memandang sosoknya dengan berbeda. Berharap agar sang bintang jatuh mau mengabulkan permohonannya kali ini.

Tentu saja dia tak akan pernah ingin mengakuinya, setidaknnya untuk sekarang.

**XXXXX**

Renji melangkah pelan dari barak Divisi 6. Kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan, namun janji tetap harus ditepati. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang mau saja berjanji untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya setiap jam istirahat siang. Bukan berarti dia tak senang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, tapi dia merasa terkadang ada saatnya dimana dia tak ingin keluar dari kantornya, seperti sekarang.

Menghilangnya aura dingin khas taichounya disertai geraman tak terduga membuat Renji terus menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jawabannya tentu saja hanya bisa didapat darinya, tapi Byakuya jelas-jelas bukan tipe orang yang senang berbagi tentang masalahnya. Jujur saja keadaan itu membuat Renji ingin menemaninya dan mungkin dia bisa membantunya meringankan masalahnya, itu pun kalau dia mau menerimanya.

_Hah, sudahlah... _batin shinigami rambut merah itu, _sekuat apapun aku berusaha, dia takkan pernah memedulikanku. _Dia menendang kerikil kecil di bawah kakinya dengan lemas.

Saat-saat pertamanya bertemu dengan Byakuya dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan rasa iri. Dengan itulah dia terus mengasah diri untuk menghancurkannya, sang peremuk hidupnya. Namun selama itulah juga pandangannya kepada sang peremuk hidupnya perlahan berubah. Lama-kelamaan dia bukan sang peremuk hidupnya lagi, namun sebagi orang yang dia hormati.

Dan kemudian menjadi orang yang memberikan ruang untuk sebuah perasaan terlarang di hati Renji.

Ternyata lamunannya membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Tak terasa dia sudah berada di depan kedai tempat dai dan teman-temannya bertemu. Renji melangkah masuk dengan lunglai, yang langsung disambut dengan "pelukan maut" Rangiku.

"Aih, Renji! Kau terlambat!" seru Rangiku tanpa memedulikan Renji yang mulai sesak napas di "pelukan"nya.

"Hentikan Matsumoto-san, kau bisa membunuhnya!" ujar Hisagi dari sudut ruangan sambil menyesap sakenya.

"Aw...~" Rangiku pun melepas "pelukan"nya. Kesempatan ini tentu tak Renji sia-siakan. Langsung dia mengambil napas panjang seakan habis menyelam di laut.

"Hei Renji, kenapa kelihatan lesu begitu?" tanya Ikakku yang kelihatannya sudah sedikit teler. Renji hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya dan duduk. Dia menerima segelas sake yang ditawarkan Kira dan mulai menenggaknya pelan.

"Ah, biar kutebak," kata Yumichika sambil memainkan bulu matanya, "kau ada masalah lagi dengan Kuchiki-taichou kan?"

_Ya, memang. Tapi tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. _"Yah..."

"Hei, katanya akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat bintang jatuh," potong Kira yang dari tadi diam saja. "Pasti banyak yang bergadang untuk melihat dan memohon bintang jatuh!"

"Wah, asyiknya! Coba saja aku melihat satu malam ini, aku akan meminta agar Hitsugaya-taichou tidak marah jika aku tidak mengerjakan berkas–berkas dan memberiku banyak hari libur!" cerocos Rangiku dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, dan juga sake gratis tiap hari!"

"Pfft, mimpi di siang bolong..." gumam Ikakku yang benar-benar teler sekarang.

"Walaupun kau melihatnya malam ini, kau tak mungkin sempat berharap karena kau pasti terlalu mabuk untuk menyadarinya!" seru Hisagi sambil terkekeh.

"Permintaan yang tidak indah..." desah Yumichika dengan nada malas

Pembicaraan teman-temannya membuat Renji terhenyak. Bintang jatuh, semua orang selalu menantikan kehadirannya dan menaruh harapan mereka padanya, percaya bahwa permintaan mereka pasti terwujud. Tidak, tidak untuknya. Bagi Renji, bintang jatuhlah yang membawa petaka di hidupnya. Karena itulah dia tak pernah berharap kedatangan benda terkutuk itu.

Tapi sepotong kecil dirinya takkan pernah bisa menghilangkan keinginan untuk terus berharap. Berharap agar sang bintang di langit rela turun dari tahtanya di langit dan menggapai tangannya. Sama seperti sang bintang jatuh yang turun dari angkasa membawa harapan-harapan menuju langit.

_Tidak, aku takkan melakukannya lagi! Sudah dua kali aku ditipu barang sialan itu! Aku takkan biarkan diriku terpuruk lagi karena hal konyol itu!_

Renji mengatupkan giginya dengan sangat keras karena kenangan pahit yang takkan pernah pudar dari dirinya mendidihkan darahnya. Namun tangannya juga terasa mati rasa, karena begitu besarnya keinginannya untuk terus berharap, paling tidak sekali lagi saja.

Dan dia takkan mengakui bahwa keputusasaannya untuk terus berharap lebih besar daripada luapan amarahnya.

**XXXXX**

**Byakuya POV**

"_Tunggu Hisana, jangan jalan terlalu cepat..."_

"_Hahaha, ayolah jangan lambat begitu, Byakuya-sama!"_

_Mereka terus berjalan menembus hutan di Rukongai yang cukup lebat. Tubuh ramping yang lincah menembus dedaunan dibawah langit malam, diikuti oleh seorang pria dengan mata kelabu yang berbinar penuh tanda tanya._

_Tak lama kemudian langkah kaki mereka berhenti dan mengantarkan mereka menuju sebuah padang rumput yang luas dibingkai oleh pohon-pohon yang rimbun._

"_Hisana, tempat apa ini?"_

_Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan kilauan indah mata violet dan acungan jari keatas._

_Sang pria pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan berdiri dengan takjub. Matanya disihir oleh ribuan kerlipan yang begitu jelasnya menghiasi angkasa malam yang luas. Tak pernah ia melihat langit malam seindah ini_

"_Indah bukan?" tanya sang pemilik iris violet itu dengan nada riang._

"_I..ini luar biasa..." gumam sang pria pelan tanpa mampu berkedip sekalipun._

"_Yah, jadi disinilah aku selalu menunggu kehadiran bintang jatuh, walaupun begitu aku tak pernah menemukan satupun," desah sang wanita sambil menatap bintang-bintang dengan mata sendu. "Aku rasa aku bukan orang yang beruntung, ne? Atau mungkin ini adalah kutukan untukku?"_

_Mata keperakan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok mungil di sampingnya. Suara yang penuh kesedihan begitu menyayat hatinya. Tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan, selain melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di tubuh mungil istrinya._

Memori lama memenuhi kepalaku mengikuti matahari musim dingin yang telah tenggelam dari horizon. Malam menjelang lebih cepat di musim dingin, satu hal lagi yang kusukai dari musim dingin. Gelapnya malam mampu menutupi jejak-jejak kesedihan yang sangat terlihat ari setiap langkahku. Di waktu malamlah aku mampu berpikir dengan jernih tanpa terganggu urusan klan atau divisi. Pendek kata, malam hari membiarkanku apa adanya.

Renji telah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebetulnya aku ingin menahannya disini lebih lama, namun aku merasa aku dapat berpikir lebih jernih jika aku sendiri. Lagipula, jika dia terus berada di dekatku, aku takut jika...

Uh, kepalaku terasa berat. Perasaan yang terus berkecamuk di dadaku bahkan membuat napasku terasa berat. Semua orang pasti tertawa jika mereka tahu aku, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki dan taichou Divisi 6, tunduk oleh kegalauannya sendiri.

Cahaya bintang-bintang yang begitu jelasnya dari masa laluku masih membayangiku. Iris violetnya yang berpendar seperti berlian angkasa malam penuh dengan kesedihan namun juga setitik harapan. Aku iri padamu Hisana, kau masih dapat mempercayai harapun meskipun ia serasa terus menjauhimu. Sedangkan aku takut dengan harapan hanya karena takut ia akan melukaiku lagi.

Jiwaku terlalu lemah untuk menerima sayatan kekecewaan lagi, namun jiwaku juga jauh terlalu rapuh untuk membuang satu harapanku, yang kuyakin pasti menhancurkanku sekali lagi.

Segala kebimbangan ini membuatku lelah. Kuputuskan untuk bershunpo pergi dari divisi, keluar dari Seireitei. Menembus gelap hutan Rukongai tanpa menghiraukan kibaran haoriku yang menggantung di bahuku. Gelap perlahan sirna dan aku menjejakkan kakiku di rumput, berhanti bergerak.

Padang rumput ini, yang terhampar di depan mataku, penuh dengan kerlipan memori. Langit musim dingin yang anggun berhiaskan berlian-berlian yang tak pernah meredup. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, membiarkan cahaya ribuan bintang menusuk mata dab hatiku dengan kilau harapan, mebuat napasku terasa sesak namun melegakan beban di dadaku. Kubiarkan diriku melebur dengan langit malam, menunggu sesuatu yang tak ingin kutemui.

Bintang jatuh. Sang pewujud permohonan yang membawa pergi harapanku.

" Taichou?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familier mengejutkanku. Renji?

"Ano, apa yang Kuchiki-taichou lakukan di sini?"

Aku tak berani menatapnya langsung, namun aku tetap memalingkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya dari sudut mataku. Dadaku terasa sesak lagi, karena apa yang kuharapkan berada di dekatku, namun takkan pernah dapat kugapai.

"Hmm... Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa Renji..." sahutku cepat, tanpa melewatkan fakta ketika aku menyebut namanya suaraku sedikit bergetar. Aku berharap dia tak menyadarinya. "...selamat malam, Renji..." Tanpa menunggu balasannya, aku langsung bershunpo pergi dari sana.

Kupaksakan langkah kakiku yang terasa berat untuk terus melangkah. Aku menghentikan langkahku di salah satu taman di Kuchiki Mansion. Mungkin bagi orang lain, tak ada yang spesial dari taman ini, tapi tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang berkesan bagiku. Tempat dimana aku memohon kepada bintang jatuh.

Langit malam masih berpendar dengan indahnya. Ya, indah di atas keputusasaanku. Harapan yang takkan pernah terwujud.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap diperbolehkan untuk mengucapkannya kan?

Angkasa malam terus menatapku dalam sunyi. Kedua mataku terpejam tak ingin melihat tatapan mengadili sang angkasa. Dalam satu tarikan napas, kukeluarkan satu kalimat yang

"Aku berharap... dia mau melihatku...dengan berbeda..."

**XXXXX**

**Renji POV**

Aku masih tak bisa melupakan keinginan bodohku untuk memohon kepada bintang jatuh. Argh! Kenapa aku menjadi lebih bodoh? Dunia ini tak hanya untuk berharap saja kan?

Namun bukan berarti harapan itu tak ada. Itulah yang dikatakan sepotong kecil diriku.

Tak ada habisnya jika aku hanya memikirkan itu terus. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar Rukongai untuk meringankan kepalaku. Yah, juga sekalian nostalgia masa kecil.

Karena itu, aku ijin pergi lebih awal kepada Kuchiki-taichou. Aku sudah bersiap untuk berdebat dengan taichou karena aku yakin dia tak mungkin memberiku ijin pergi lebih awal dengan mudah. Namun aku begitu terkejut begitu dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini sangat aneh. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan Kuchiki-taichou yang terlihat... sedih? Oh, itu tak mungkin, aku pasti salah lihat.

Tapi apa mungkin tatapan taichou menjadi itu karena aku pergi lebih awal?

Buh! Aku langsung menertawakan pikiranku yang kurasa semakin ngawur. Kuharap dengan berjalan-jalan mengitari Rukongai mampu menghilangkan masalah di kepalaku ini.

Malam ini memang indah. Tubuhku terus bergerak seperti kapal yang dihembuskan angin terasa kakiku membawaku ke tampat yang sudah sangat kukenal. Sebuah padang rumput yangluas dikelilingi oleh hutan yang lebat. Langit luas terbentang di atas kepalaku. Bintang-bintang musim dingin yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Memang tempat yang indah, sekaligus menyesakkan dadaku.

Karena ditempat inilah Rukia pernah memohon kepada bintang jatuh.

Akh! Kepalaku sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh bintang jatuh, bintang jatuh dan berharap padanya! Semua itu membuatku muak! Aku bukanlah anjing liar tak berdaya yang hanya bisa menatap dan berharap pada bintang-bintang! Aku adalah prajurit hebat yang akan menghancurkan segala yang menghalangi jalanku!

Tapi, seberapa hebatnya pun seorang prajurit, dia takkan pernah bisa meninggalkan harapannya. Dan satu-satu yang menghalangi langkahku sekarang adalah sebuah perasaan yang takkan pernah tersampaikan. Aku pun tak mampu menyelesaikannya, apalagi menghancurkannya. Haha, ternnyata aku tak sehebat yang kukira.

Mataku terus tertambat pada kilauan-kilauan cahaya diatas sana. Sungguh menghipnotis. Ah, aku bayangkan sang bintang yang kudambakan bersinar seterang ini. Tidak, aku yakin dia pasti bersinar lebih terang daripada ini.

Sudut mataku menangkap sekelebat hitam putih yang berhenti di tengah padang rumput. Terasa seperti sosok yang familier denganku, tapi siapa? Aku berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan terkejut.

Itu adalah Kuchiki-taichou.

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Apa yang dia lakukan disini, dibawah bintang-bintang? Kepalanya menengadah menuju dengan langit. Ia terus mengamati langit malam dengan hikmat. Kelihatannya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya.

Sungguh menyesakkan bukan, sang bintang berada di depanmu, walaupun begitu dia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranmu, bagaimana mungkin dia sudi menggapai tanganku?

"Taichou?"

Suaraku terasa selirih angin malam namun cukup untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ano, apa yang Kuchiki-taichou lakukan disini?"

Dia tak menjawab. Badannya tetap berdiri tegap dibawah selubung malam. Dia hanya melirikku dari sudut matanya, namun ada yang terasa aneh dengan tatapannya matanya. Tatapan itu... tidak mungkin...

"Hmm, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa Renji," sahutnya cepat sambil memalingkan kembali pandangannya dariku. "...selamat malam Renji..." Dalam sekejap ia pergi menghilang dari hadapanku.

Suaranya ketika ia menyebut namaku... terdengar...bergetar. Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Kelihatannya pikiranku sudah semakin kacau sampai-sampai aku merasakan yang tidak-tidak dari Kuchiki-taichou. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri sebenarnya aku ingin apa yang kurasakan darinya benar-benar nyata, bukan hanya hasil mimpiku belaka.

"...Selamat malam, Taichou..." balasku pelan, walaupun aku tahu dia tak mungkin mendengarnya. Mendesah pelan, aku duduk diantara rerumputan hijau yang menghitam dibawah bayangan angkasa malam. Mataku tertuju kepada kilaun tak terhitung di atas sana. Indahnya, tak heran jika mereka selalu menghipnotis orang-orang, menginspirasi semua orang untuk untuk terus berharap, tak terkecuali diriku.

Ah, bintang-bintang, terkadang kalian sungguh kejam. Kalian yang menawarkan mimpi dan harapan, namun terkadang kalianlah yang melupakannya, atau lebih parah lagi menhancurkannya.

Walaupun begitu, tidak berarti semua harapanku harus berakhir menjadi debu bukan? Aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk terus percaya bahwa harapanku takkan hancur lagi. Karena itulah kupejamkan mataku, mencoba mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kepercayaanku kepada harapan.

Bintang di langit, kalian yang sudi turun dari langit untuk merangkul harapan, tolong dengarkanlah harapanku, paling tidak sekali ini saja.

Aku berharap... sang bintang di langit jauh sana... sudi turun dari angkasa dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapaiku...

**Renji POV End**

**XXXXX**

Dua jiwa yang terluka menatap langit para penguasa malam.

Dua harapan rapuh yang terbang menuju angkasa.

Dua hati yang saling berseberangan.

Sebuah bintang jatuh melintasi selubung malam, menyelinap diantara bintang-bintang dan rasa tak percaya dan kekecewaan.

Memulihkan goresan luka jiwa, menangkap serpihan harapan, mengikat dua hati.

Semua di balik mata mereka yang terpejam.

**XXXXX**

Kemarin merupakan hari yang tak akan pernah dapat dilupakan Renji. Karena kemarin adalah saat pertama dia membuka hatinya untuk mempercayai harapan sekali lagi. Dan saat itu dia tak sendiri. Byakuya yang entah muncul dari mana, "berbagi" momen itu bersamanya, walau sebentar.

Bicara tentang Byakuya, Renji tak melihatnya sepanjang hari ini. Dari pagi dia mendapati Byakuya tidak ada di kantor Divisi 6. Ketika dia bertanya kepada seorang shinigami DIvisi 6 kemana taichounya pergi, dia menjawab tidak tahu. Awalnya Renji hanya mengira Byakuya hanya sedikit terlambat, walaupun tergolong sangat aneh bagi taichounya untuk datang terlambat.

Namun, hingga matahari bersiap untuk beristirahat di ufuk barat, Byakuya sama sekali tak tampak. Jujur saja, itu membuat Renji cukup khawatir. Hari ini tak ada misi untuknnya, lalu mengapa dia serasa sengaja menghilang dari dunia hari ini? Apa karena masalah pribadi? Apa mungkin... karena kejadian tadi malam?

_Ergh... sadarlah bodoh! Itu kan tidak mungkin! _Batin Renji sambil berusaha berkonsentrasi di dokumen terakhirnya. _Tapi, bagaimana jika itu benar...? _Renji menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika itu benar.

Renji menumpukkan dokumen terakhir untuk hari ini. Ia cukup menyukai musim dingin karena siang menjadi lebih pendek, otomatis berarti lebih sedikit berkas yang harus dikerjakan, yah walaupun ia tidak suka dengan hawa dinginnya dan salju yang terkadang menumpuk begitu tebalnya. Dan dia sangat bersyukur hari ini Divisi 6 menerima lebih sedikit berkas daripada biasanya, karena dengan adanya Byakuya saja dia masih sering kewalahan, bisa dipastikan dia bakal kelabakan menyelesaikan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itu sendirian.

Mentari sudah benar-benar terbenam, digantikan oleh kerlipan cahaya kecil yang tersebar di langit. "Saatnya pulang," gumam Renji. Namun tujuannya sekarang bukanlah rumahnya, namun suatu tempat lain.

Untuk menghemat waktu, Renji memakai shunpo untuk melintasi jalanan Seireitei, menghiraukan lalu-lalang orang-orang di Rukongai, menembus kegelapan hutan yang sangat familier baginya. Hingga akhirnya dia menjejakkan kakinya di padang rumput luas beratapkan jubah elegan malam bertabur berlian-berlian kecil tak terhitung.

Kakinya melangkah diantara rerumputan halus yang tebal. Dia menikmati pemandangan yang indah di atas kepalanya disertai dengan semilir angin membelah rambutnya. Dia terus berjalan menikmati kedamaian di sekitarnya, hingga ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

_K...Kuchiki-taichou? Kenapa dia berada di sini? _Batin Renji terlalu terkejut. _Jangan-jangan, dari tadi dia terus berada di sini?_

Tenggorokan Renji yang tercekat mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun didahului oleh suara pelan di depannya.

"Renji, tahukah kau bintang jatuh sebentar bukan benar-benar bintang yang terjatuh dari langit, melainkan hanya segumpal debu?"

"Eh?" Terkejut ditambah dengan tenggorokan yang semakin terasa serak, hanya suara itulah yang Renji mampu keluarkan.

"Segumpal debu kotor yang melesat di angkasa, bergesekan dengan atmosfer dan berpijar terang diantara bintang-bintang." Byakuya menurunkan pandangannya dari langit menuju mata Renji. "Apakah kau melihatku dengan berbeda?"

Renji hanya terdiam, terlalu takjub. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, namun kali ini tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu keluar.

"Apakah kau meilhatku bukan sebagai gumpalan debu kotor yang menghalangi pandanganmu, namun sebagai pijaran cahaya yang terang di langit?" Sang shinigami bermata kelabu melangkah pelan mendekati Renji yang masih terpaku. "Apakah kau bukan melihatku sebagai orang yang menghalangi jalanmu..."

Sebelum dia sempat bereaksi, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Napasnya terasa terhenti tatkala bibir lembut Byakuya membelai pelan miliknya.

"...Tapi sebagai pengisi hidupmu dan penerang jiwamu?"

Sepasang iris kelabu penuh kekhawatiran mencoba mencari jawabannya dari wajah sang shinigami berambut merah. Begitu ia memandang kehangatan di balik mata kecoklatannya, dia tahu bahwa dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, awalnya aku yakin sang bintang di langit takkan pernah sudi turun dari angkasa..." ujar Renji pelan sambil memandang bintang-bintang diatasnya dengan sendu. Namun sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju mata keperakan di depannya, "...tapi akhirnya sang bintang mau turun dari langit dan menggapai tanganku..."

Sebuah senyum kecil nan langka menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Kekhawatiran telah pergi meninggalkan Byakuya sepenuhnya, tergantikan oleh rasa hangat di dalam jiwanya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan dengan lembut, berbagi rasa hangat di tengah hawa malam musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Angkasa malam, beserta kerlipan abdi-abdi setianya, menjadi saksi bisu momen indah tersebut. Sebuah pijaran cahaya melintas diatas mereka, membelah kain gelap malam yang berkilauan. Sang bintang jatuh. Yang mengikat dua harapan rapuh mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah titik terang menyusul menggoreskan dua garis putih di kanvas hitam musim dingin. Dua jiwa yang melesat beriringan menyusuri azimuth kehidupan.

Garis-garis terang yang tak terhitung mulai bermunculan di langit dan menghujani jubah kelam di atas horizon. Menandakan hilangnya ketakutan dan rasa tidak percaya di hati mereka, digantikan oleh kebahagian dan harapan baru.

Hujan meteor Quadrantids, yang menghiasi malam panjang musim dingin, takkan pernah seindah ini.

**-END-**

Akhirnya...telat...ngumpulin!*ngos-ngosan ngetik* Yah, gitudeh, otak peyot DarkTigrex ini ngehalangin DarkTigrex buat nyelesain fic ini tepat waktu! Tapi tetep aja DarkTigrex bersyukur kepada Allah SWT yang ga henti-hentinya ngasih DarkTigrex kesempatan buat nyelesain fic abalan ini! Hmm, kalo dipikir lagi, fic ini bahasanya yang paling puitis diantara fic DarkTigrex yang lain. Atau DarkTigrex sendiri yah yang kegeeran?*dilempar panci teflon* Oke, yang pasti ini adalah hasil kerja keras (walau rada ga niat) buat FBI tercinta dari DarkTigrex!

DarkTigrex 1000% yakin fic abalan ini penuh kekurangan, karena itu tanggapan, kritik dan/atau saran sangat DarkTigrex harapkan dari readers sekalian. Atau mungkin ada pertanyaan tentang fic aneh ini? Silahkan bertanya lewat review atau PM!

Review please, minna-san?^^V


End file.
